Razdal mo Eraz
Razdal mo Eraz was a slave trader from the city of Yunkai, on the coast of Slaver's Bay, and one of the Wise Masters, the ruling elite of the city. Biography Background Razdal mo Eraz is a wealthy Yunkish slaver. He is fluent in the Common Tongue of Westeros. Unlike Kraznys mo Nakloz of Astapor, Razdal is not a braggart, but shrewd and politically savvy. A reserved, calculating man, he is capable of being polite when it is politically expedient. While he is still capable of making threats, they are subdued, part of calculated negotiation tactics instead of emotional outbursts. Like many of the Wise Masters, he prides himself on Yunkai's descent from the old Ghiscari Empire, which was already old and mighty when the Valyrian Freehold was young. Season 3 Razdal mo Eraz is sent by the Wise Masters to negotiate with Daenerys Targaryen when she sets camp outside of Yunkai and sends word demanding the surrender of the city. He arrives atop a palanquin carried by several slaves. After being announced, he comes too close to Daenerys but is intimidated away by her dragons. Razdal offers Daenerys gifts of gold and ships for her to travel back to Westeros, so that Yunkai will be left in peace. Daenerys offers Razdal his own life if he goes back to the Wise Masters and ensures that all slaves are released and given payment for their years of service or else she will lay waste to Yunkai. Dumbfounded at her boldness, Razdal stands defiant and retorts that Yunkai has powerful allies and that after the coming battle the Yunkai'i will enslave the survivors, even Daenerys herself, prompting Drogon to furiously hiss at him. He reminds Daenerys that he was offered safety but she retorts that her dragons react poorly to their "Mother" being threatened. Razdal orders his slaves to take back the gold, but the enraged Drogon stands in their way. Daenerys then sends him away and keeps the gold, as Razdal returns to his palanquin, muttering curses."The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode)" Season 6 Razdal represents the Wise Masters of Yunkai and alongside Belicho Paenymion of Volantis, and Yezzan zo Qaggaz of Astapor. They attend a meeting with Tyrion Lannister, who is working to cut those cities' support to the Sons of the Harpy. When Tyrion attempts to reassure the envoys that Daenerys is not long for Slaver's Bay, Razdal reminds the assembled that the last time he offered Daenerys a chance to return to Westeros, she rejected the deal. Razdal seems intrigued by Tyrion's proposal to end slavery in Astapor and Yunkai gradually with reparations, but seems somewhat unimpressed by the whores that Tyrion offers the envoys at the end of the meeting."Book of the Stranger" Later, the Masters break their pact with Meereen and assault the city with a large fleet. After bombarding the city with flaming trebuchets, the three emissaries meet Daenerys and her entourage to demand her surrender. They tell Dany that they will let her and Tyrion leave the city if they hand over the Unsullied and Missandei to be resold into slavery, and her dragons to be slaughtered. Daenerys clarifies that the meeting was her offering them a chance to surrender. A moment later, Drogon flies up and intimidates the emissaries, with Dany taking flight on his back shortly thereafter. She rides Drogon into the bay as Rhaegal and Viserion emerge from a pyramid to join them and they begin to burn an attacking ship. It is obvious to Razdal that he has made a grave mistake. The Masters' soldiers abandon them, and Missandei announces that one of the three masters must die, as punishment for their disobedience. Yezzan, the lowest of the three, is immediately scapegoated by the other two for not being highborn. Grey Worm instead kills Razdal and Belicho with a single slash of his dagger."Battle of the Bastards" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the envoy sent by the Wise Masters to parley with Daenerys is called Grazdan mo Eraz. He arrives on a white camel with soldiers. He is described as lean and hard. He also has hair pointed like a unicorn horn (aristocratic Ghiscari in the novels tease out their hair into exotic shapes, but this was omitted from the TV series). He does not offer her any ships or a massive amount of gold bars, only a chest of gold coins. He claimed they would enslave the survivors and Daenerys herself prior to offering the gold. He claims that if they fight and defeat Daenerys, they will sell her as a bedslave to one of the Free Cities, as men would pay well to have sex with the last Targaryen. At Daenerys's command, Drogon spits fire at Grazdan, setting his tokar on fire. He yells in protest that Daenerys swore he should have safe conduct. Daenerys taunts him for soiling his pants and whining over a tokar and sends him away, but doesn't keep his gold. In the fifth novel, Grazdan travels to Volantis to persuade the Triarchs to join the coalition that Yunkai has formed with other cities against Daenerys, by offering bribes and spreading false horror stories about Daenerys, and succeeds. Grazdan is not specifically mentioned among the Yunkish lords who attend the siege of Meereen and the following battle. Unlike in the show, his fate and whereabouts are uncertain. The series has renamed him, as was done with the Astapori Good Master Grazdan mo Ullhor, who was renamed as Greizhen mo Ullhor. "Grazdan" is a very common name in Slaver's Bay, due to the fact that the founder of the old Ghiscari Empire over five thousand years ago was Grazdan the Great. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Razdal mo Eraz ru:Раздал мо Эраз fr:Razdal mo Eraz Pl:Razdal mo Eraz pt-br:Razdal mo Eraz Category:Ghiscari Category:Nobility Category:Slavers Category:Deceased individuals Category:Yunkai'i